Naruto the demon of the red lotus
by Badass Overlord
Summary: Naruto after being alive over thousand years finally left Elemental nation to bring the world government on eternal ending of malestorm as he takes on he somehow became a pirate, watch As Naruto and his crew destroy the government and set sail for one piece. And the chaos of the never ending pranks. Godlike Naruto Paring: undecided.


A brand new Adventure

(AN: I didn't abandon **Mana Khemia: Alchemist of AlRevis Akuma Within **just taking a break.)

It been thousands of years since the 4th shinobi war ended. Peace has return to the land and became one big nation that call "Paradise" because all the war is finally over and they live happily with their family and enjoy their time relaxing and doing odd jobs like search Tora the demon cat anyway since then, Naruto has travel around the nation learning all jutsu and taking all the summoning scroll and bring it to Mount Myoboku since it will once again will cause war since they will fight desperately to gain a summon contract. As time went on Naruto got smarter and quicker but he still dense when it comes to love even though he had multiple wife. Know he can be seen in the wave country wearing the sasuke akatsuki 's uniform with straw hat as he walk slowly towards the Naruto's bridge. He look up as he remember his memory from the past and all of their adventure good times. But know he is bored since there is no more fighting and there's nothing to do since he's immortal now. He sigh as he continue on and looking towards the coast. Then it hit him he was never out from the elemental nation since he was on war and collecting all the shinobi scroll and summoning scroll. Know that he think about it he never did go out he was all over the nation but not once did he went out of the elemental nation. With his new goal he set out to Mt. Myoboku the news since he mostly spent time their training since there was nothing to do except battle free fall. He still remember the time he accidently blow up one of the toad mountain since then they wouldn't let him have a free for all. So with that he started going to the forest and suddenly vanish as he didn't exist.

"Poof"

Naruto appear head straight to the hut and saw Fukasaku and Shima the two great toad sage.

"Hey granny shima I am leaving."

"what, why, and where?" said shima.

"Yes naruto enlighten us?" said fukasaku.

"Will I was traveling around the nation I got bored since I been everywhere so I went to the wave country to see naruto's bridge since it been a long time I visit while I was there I was looking towards the the ocean then it hit me I never been out of the ocean so I came back here to gather all my supplies and tell you that and if you are tried to stop me it too late since I already left and I am just a shadow clone." Poof. the smoke appear and he was gone.

"... Will I hope he enjoy going out the ocean since we can't leave Mountain since we are not allowed to interact with people anymore." Said shima.

"Good riddance know I can enjoy beers!" said fukasaku as he hop to the cabinit and opens it and found all of his beers gone in replace there was a note.

"If you are reading this I already stole all your beer and wine last week so don't blame me know it your own fault that you didn't lock it last time and if you flip here.

As fukasaku did as he was told even though he started to get angry.

There is one more bottle of beer 

Fukasaku jump around as he was rich and know want to know where the last beer is?

Somewhere around the mountain since I forgot so get hoping! 

P.S hope that teach you a lesson to never **AND I MEAN NEVER STEAL RAMEN FROM ME YOU OLD GIZZER.**

Know Fukasaku hit the floor with anime tears and yelling top of his long "DAMN YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" Much to shima amusement at the scene she saw.

**Wave country**

Naruto is now walking towards the dock to ask one of the sailor to sail him out of the elemental nation. A guy name Carlo whom's is fat and where round glasses with a bunch of freckles and wearing a sailor suit, who owns the fastest boat offer a ride since he to want to know what is out there but he was scared to go alone, so know that naruto going he was ready to go. So they rode off towards somewhere.

"Ahhh we are under attack by pirate! What to do, what to do, what to do, I know Duck and roll." said Carlo as he started running around then drop and roll as he saw a cannon ball coming towards it hit the deck but the cannon ball was made out of rubber. which naruto wanted to ask why a rubber ball it should be cannon but he just thought this is just how clowns are.

Naruto looks at him with amusement in his eye, then at the boat that have a clown flag, he look at Carlo as he use his inhaler, look back at the flag once more and look back at Carlo as he is hitting himself with a rubber chicken. Naruto sweat drop and more sweat drop as he see the pirate look like a clown with a rubber ladder as they kept falling and stabbing them self with a stick for some reason when they fall, which was completely pointless if you ask me. but hey I am not a clown pirate I guess they make it funny.

Naruto look at carlo "Really you afraid of this clown literally, anyway thanks for the ride I'll just steal their ship and getting out of your way." Carlo looks surprise after he calms downs "How are you going to do that?" said Carlo . Naruto look at him with a smile and jump over their surprising Carlo and the remaining clown.

Naruto look at the clown and smile deviously as he cast himself as Rock lee turn towards the clown "ARE YOU READY FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled naruto. But the remaining clown just scream in terror jump off since they couldn't stand the power of youth which they thought he was gonna rape them. Naruto just laugh as he did a quick hand sign and blew a great breakthrough to the sail as he drove away. towards somewhere.


End file.
